


Us

by nazharuka588



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazharuka588/pseuds/nazharuka588
Summary: ≪I miss us.≫
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Kudos: 3





	Us

Sự thật là, vụ nổ đã quét sạch mọi thứ thuộc về Jin.

Gã mất nửa ngày để tìm được thanh kim loại và khẩu súng nằm lăn lóc bên góc tường. Chẳng ai trong số chúng còn xài được, vậy mà gã vẫn mang chúng theo.

Dọc đường đi, những khớp tay gã kêu lên răng rắc khi cuộn lại thành nắm đấm. Hai mảnh thuộc về Jin được gã ôm trọng trong mười ngón tay trầy trụa, mắt bị lấp đầy bởi sự ráo hoảng như thể chỉ cần lơi là chốc thôi là ai đó sẽ cướp chúng đi mất. Nhưng sự thật chứng minh sự lo lắng của gã là thừa thãi, vì không có ai đến cả. Không ai.

Không có ai cả. Nhưng bộ thu âm thanh của gã vẫn thu được vô vàn tiếng ồn xộc vào, lùng bùng, lạo rạo và rắc gãy đến điếng người.

–

Bởi vì có quá nhiều chuyện xảy ta mà dung lượng của bộ nhớ thì luôn có giới hạn, chính vì thế mà có những chuyện Horobi hoặc phải chấp nhận mất nó vĩnh viễn, hoặc phải mất rất lâu mới nhớ ra.

Hầu hết đều là những chuyện thừa thãi và gã thì còn nhiều thứ đáng để bận tâm hơn nhiều.

Còn giờ đây, sau hằng sa số giờ vật lộn với đớn đau, gã mới chợt nhớ ra mình đã quên mất một điều quan trọng. Và những điều quan trọng khác bỗng trở nên nhạt hẳn, trượt hết qua kẽ tay và rơi sạch xuống đất.

–

Horobi ngồi dưới đất, quanh gã là vô số đá sỏi, cái lớn cái nhỏ, cái thô cái nhẵn, đủ loại. Gã lần mò theo trí nhớ và cầm lên những viên lớn nhất, đặt chúng theo hình tròn. Trong quá trình ấy, các ngón tay gã vẫn luôn co giật, và vai thì không ngừng run bật lên. Dù rằng bản thân chỉ là một toà vật chất, nhưng giả mà gã có buồng phổi để thở, thì giờ phút này hẳn hai lá phổi trong gã sẽ thắt nghẽn lại vì thiếu dưỡng khí.

Chồng lên thêm ba tầng nữa bằng những viên đá nhỏ hơn, hình dáng cái đụn đá cao bằng bàn tay dần xuất hiện trước mắt. Gã cẩn thận lấy ra mảnh kim loại luôn gắn liền bên tai Jin, run rẩy đặt nó nằm gọn lỏi vào giữa đụn đá. Giống như cách Jin ngày trước từng đắp lên chiếc mộ tưởng niệm cho những người anh em đã khuất.

Khi chiếc mộ siêu vẹo dưới tay hoàn thành, Horobi chợt nhớ về cách những người chung quanh gã lũ lượt ngã xuống. Jin. Ansatsu. Ikazuchi. Naki. Những HumaGear mà gã gọi là đồng bào. Những HumaGear mà gã đã tự mình giết chết.

Và lần đầu tiên trong hơn mười năm qua, gã thấy được sự cô đơn luôn đeo bám nay đã bám thành rễ trong mình.

–

Sự thật là, Horobi biết mình vẫn phải đi tiếp.

Gã vẫn còn nhiều thứ dở dang chưa hoàn thành.

Nhưng bây giờ đi đâu đâu, về đâu. Gã không rõ. Chắc là ổ trú ẩn. Vì đó là nơi duy nhất mà gã biết đến. Nhưng gã giờ đây chẳng còn lại gì, cũng chẳng còn ai cạnh bên.

Và đường đi trước mắt bỗng chốc trở nên thật mông lung.


End file.
